These Lonely Nights
by kaprikorn
Summary: Quiet, sarcastic, dangerous. Rogue was like a hidden gem, and Gambit knew what she was worth. He never could resist a challenge. A collection of Romy drabbles ranging from 100 to 1000 words.
1. Lonely Girl

**Title: **Lonely Girl  
**Community: **Fandomwords100  
**Prompt: **Outside POV  
**Fandom:** X-Men: Evolution  
**Pairing: **Romy  
**Summary: **She wasn't even aware that he knew she existed.

Gambit crept about Xavier's. Bobby and Kitty had a game of tongue hockey. Scott curled up with Jean. Other couples watched movies. All members were accounted for, save one.

Silently, he crept up on _his_ favourite. She stood on the balcony, arms bared, tipping her head back as the wind caressed her skin, bare fingers on the cool railing. She revelled in the moment, an outsider in a home filled with intimacy. She always did this, and he always watched. She never seemed sad, just resigned to her life, unaware that she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.


	2. Anything

**Title: **Literally Anything**  
Community: **Fandomwords100**  
Prompt: **Package**  
Fandom: **X-Men: Evolution**  
Pairing: **Romy**  
Summary: ** Gambit was hardly trustworthy, but even still, Rogue should have known better.

When one saw Remy Leabeau with a package, he or she did not just turn away. It could have anything in it. _Anything._ The man had stolen information, high tech equipment for mutant hunting, groceries, jewelry, and anything else someone could want.

He could have a bomb in the box, an expensive gift, an IOU card, a body part, _anything_. What you received depended entirely on who you were and how much your biggest adversary was willing to pay to take you down.

Which was why Rogue almost leaped out of the way when he offered her a jewelry box.


	3. Apologies

**Title: **Apologies**  
Community: **Fandomwords100**  
Prompt: **Fire and Ice**  
Fandom: **X-Men**  
Pairing:** Romy**  
Summary/Other Info:** Gambit wasn't a patient man. He took action, he stole what others weren't willing to give, and he needed her to understand that he never felt pain when he was with her... except for when she ignored him.

Remy found Rogue examining frost on the window. His only desire was to set her down in front of the fire place and press against her until she was slick with sweat. He would settle for a movie.

"Chere? _I'm sorry._" He didn't hate what had happened the night before, the burn he felt was not of shame. _She_ worried for his safety.

He wanted her to come out of her shell, and he would blow it apart if he had to.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her head, murmuring "It wasn't so bad, was it?"


	4. Curing the Common Cold

**Community: **Fandomwords100  
**Prompt: **The Doctor Is In

**Title:** Curing the Common Cold  
**Fandom: **X-Men  
**Summary: **Logan knows the cure for the common cold.

Remy Lebeau never got sick. His mutation had always prevented it, until Rogue took his power. Somehow in those three hours he had managed to catch a cold.

It was all her fault, and he made sure she knew it. He took over her bed, demanded chicken noodle soup, and whined until she stormed out in a huff with _no_ intention of fetching him a Kleenex box.

He lay alone in agony until the door finally creaked open. He opened his mouth, but stopped at the face that greeted him.

"What's the matter, bub?" Logan asked, cracking his knuckles. "The doctor is in."


	5. Good vs Evil

**Good Versus Evil**

For Rogue, the line between Good and Bad had always been rather smudged. She knew in her heart when something was wrong, but there was always more than one side to every story. She liked to believe that everyone had some good in them; after all, if she absorbed them she knew _everything_ and it was hard to label someone as evil once you had seen inside of their soul and understood all of their thoughts and feelings. It made her different than the other X-Men who truly believed that theirs was the only way.

This was how she came to sit in a cafe across from Remy Lebeau, watching him watch her while he shuffled his deck of cards with one hand, the other tracing her palm through her gloves. He was handsome, experienced, powerful, and, she was beginning to believe, the only person she had ever met who was _truly_ evil.


End file.
